para sobrevivir
by cassTastrohpe
Summary: La invasión zombi ha comenzado, y los magos de la casa Brooklyn deben detenerla. Aunque sus métodos sean poco ortodoxos. Rating por lenguaje.


**-R**ecuérdame por qué accedí a esto – preguntó Zia cuando le pasé el lanza papas cargado con, bueno, papas. Tenía una ceja alzada y el kaohl alrededor de sus ojos estaba corrido (lo cual, aunado a sus ojeras, le daba el aspecto de un mapache), tenía el cabello alborotado y la cara llena de tierra y moretones.

No es que la culpara. Al observar a todos los miembros de la casa de Brooklyn sentados frente a la chimenea, me di cuenta de que todos nos veíamos como mierda.

Yo rodé los ojos. –Oh, lo siento, ¿te apetece dejar que un montón de zombis te coman el cerebro? – le respondí mientras cargaba otro lanza papas con proyectiles para dárselo a Walt.

Carter miraba con incredulidad su arma. -¿Por qué usamos lanza papas? ¡Somos magos!

-Porque nos quemaremos si usamos toda nuestra magia para esto, ingenuo – respondí, impaciente. Le dirigí una mirada a Felix, que jugaba con uno de sus muchos pingüinos cerca de la chimenea de la casa Brooklyn. – Y porque Felix dijo que están prohibidos en Ontario, así que deben ser peligrosos.

Las cejas de Jaz parecían querer salir corriendo de su cara, de tanto que se alzaron. – Ah, ahora resulta que nuestras decisiones se basan en la opinión de _Felix_.

Dejé de cargar mi lanza papas con burritos para mirar a Jaz. – Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¡Tiene nueve años! ¡Hace aparecer pingüinos!

-Sí, ya, es cool. No se puede _no _ser genial con alguien como yo de tutor. ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?

A Jaz le dio un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo. - ¿Estás loca?

Alcé mi lanza papas cargado con letales burritos y lo apunté directo a su cara. Estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo (metafóricamente, claro está, porque los lanza papas no tienen gatillo como tal) y volarle la cara a Jaz con tortillas, frijoles y jalapeños, y tal vez soltar una risotada maniaca al estilo Guasón, pero Zia se me acercó y me desarmó.

-No creo que seas apta para manejar un arma, Sadie.

Hice un puchero, pero creo que no me salió, porque en vez de rendirse ante mi encantadora expresión, Zia me hizo una mueca. Di un suspiro frustrado y pateé un poco de tierra. – Bien, pero yo manejo.

Esto atrajo la atención de Walt, quien había estado jugando con uno de sus amuletos. – Creí que yo iba a conducir. Tú no tienes permiso.

-Si lo harás, Walt – dijo Carter. – No todos cabremos en el Mustang. Es muy chico. Tú conducirás otra cosa. – me dirigió una mirada nerviosa. – Un vehículo donde irá la mayoría.

-¿Cómo qué? – inquirí. – No creo que te apetezca 'pedir prestado' otro Mustang…

-Un Mustang no – respondió Zia. – Algo que no sea propiedad privada. Algo como…

-¡Un camión! – sugirió Walt.

-¿Qué no eso sería daño a la propiedad ajena? – preguntó Cleo.

-No, no, ¡es brillante! – contesté. – Será prefecto. Ahora que el gobierno se ha quedado descerebrado – literalmente – son del dominio público. ¡Hay que tomarlos!

Carter asintió. –Ahora que eso ya está resuelto, sólo hay que tomar el autobús que Walt conducirá y…

-¡NOO!

Todo mundo me miró. -¿Algún problema, Sadie?

Me paré de un brinco. -¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo quiero manejar el camionsote de la muerte!

Zia alzó una ceja. –Creí que querías manejar el Mustang.

Me reí. -¿Por qué querría conducir un estúpido Mustang de los sesentas? Gúacala. ¡Quiero el camionsote!

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¡Yo quiero el camionsote! ¡Es genial! Corta por el tráfico como un cuchillo caliente por mantequilla.

-¿Eh?

-¡Dejando un rastro visible de destrucción y caos! Es perfecto para mí, ¿no lo ven? – Estaba lista para salir de la casa sola a conseguir mi camionsote si llegaba a esos extremos.

-Nah, no pasa nada. Sadie, te puedes quedar el camión – dijo Walt.

Jaz parecía a punto de partirle la cara con una papa. -¡¿Qué? ¡Ella ni siquiera alcanza a ver por encima del tablero! ¡Es una enana!

Carter parpadeó. –Sadie tiene la misma estatura que yo.

-¡Ese es mi punto, Carter!

Yo estaba tan feliz. ¡Walt me había regalado el camionsote! Lo iría a escoger yo misma, y lo llamaría El Rapidísimo e Increíble Camionsote. O, para los amigos, ERIC. Ah, sí. Que felicidad, conducir un camión público "prestado" mientras un montón de magos egipcios pateaban los traseros de un montón de zombis con lanza papas y burritos. Claro, era el fin del mundo _después _del fin del mundo, con todo ese rollo de Apep, pero te aseguro que si tú tuvieras que exterminar a una plaga de zombis que arañan las puertas de tu casa mágica porque quieren devorar tu cerebro, también tratarías de verle algo de bueno.

En cuanto me desperté de mi alelamiento, me di cuenta de que ya no se oía el ruido de todos. Ya no oía a Jaz golpear a Walt con un bolso, ni a Carter intentando negar ser chaparro (cosa que es totalmente cierta), ni a Zia amenazando con freírle las cejas al próximo que se quejara de su lanza papas. Lo único que oía era el sonido de un pingüino caminando hacia mí.

Me le quedé viendo un rato al pingüino, preguntándome si querría sentarse a hablar conmigo o si sería zombi y quería comerse mi cerebro, cuando me di cuenta.

Me habían dejado. Esa bola de despreciables traidores.

Me asusté. ¿Habían acaso dejado que alguien más condujera a ERIC? ¿Qué tal si el enano de mi hermano estrellaba a ERIC porque el muy idiota no alcanzaba a ver sobre el volante? ¿Y si Zia se enojaba con ERIC y le lanzaba llamas? ¿Y si Walt intentaba usar algún amuleto y ERIC explotaba?

No. Todo eso era demasiado horrible, demasiado insoportable. ¡Tenía que alcanzarlos!

Me levanté de un salto del sofá, lo cual fue una pena, porque estaba comodísimo. Ignorando las protestas de la increíble flojera que me daba pararme a pelear zombis, corrí hacia la puerta, haciendo una maroma á la Indiana Jones. Abrí la puerta de una patada y escaneé la calle con los ojos.

Vi a Walt subiéndose a ERIC.

-¡TRAIDOR!

* * *

><p><strong>INSPIRADO POR: Una conversación rara con Terri M, en la cual su hermano siempre se mete de colado, y mi amor por el helado, que no se amilana a pesar de que estamos en invierno. Fue escrito mientras escuchaba el disco Apetite for Destruction de Guns 'n' Roses.<strong>

**N/A: ¡Hola, gente bonita y sexy de FF! Ok, el intro de Luisito Rey no me funciona xD**

**Bien, este one-shot es de exactamente mil palabras, sin la inspiración ni la nota. Está en español porque no hay ningún fic en mi lengua natal en este fandom Y ESO NO PUEDE SER, CHINTROLA. Existe porque estaba aburrida y no he hecho nada en mucho tiempo, así que puse Apetite for Destruction a todo volumen en mi grabadora y me puse a escribir. **

**Tengo muchas de estas ideas que subiré pronto. **

**Gracias por leer, dejen un lindo review con el botoncito azul :)**

**{{Cass}}**


End file.
